


Sinking

by hitmewiththatfanart33



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vamp!Virgil, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmewiththatfanart33/pseuds/hitmewiththatfanart33
Summary: The first time Virgil spends the night at his boyfriend Roman's house, his fangs come out and won't go back in. Roman finds him crying in the bathroom.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 174





	Sinking

The best way to sleep was decidedly spooning Virgil. Roman had only done this once (right now), of course, but it was comfortable and romantic and Virgil was just so fragile in his arms. They had been dating about three weeks now, and the dark one had finally agreed to spend the night. Roman's romantic heart was swooning.

There was no doubt he'd fallen hard for the quiet, sarcastic man. They'd so often tease each other and exchange increasingly ridiculous nicknames. Though his favorite thing had to be when Virgil played the ukulele to his singing. Yet he had the uneasy feeling his boyfriend was hiding something— something that was hurting him— and Roman wanted nothing more than to help if only he'd let him.

At least he had felt like he was protecting him when he was in his arms. **_Was_**... Where had Virgil gone?

Roman sat up to faint sounds of sobbing and an empty bed. **_Virgil_**... He threw off his sheets with a sense of dread and the need to comfort him. He'd never experienced Virgil crying, and he was certain he wanted to make sure it happened as little as possible. As long as he had something to say about it, at least.

However, when he entered the open bathroom, it wasn't what he was expecting. Virgil stood hunched over the sink, trembling. He was so frail, shoulder blades protruding from his black T-shirt. "Virgil?" He asked softly from the doorway.

He flinched. "I—I'm fine. Go back to sleep, I'll be there in a minute," he claimed.

Roman wasn't buying it. Virgil did many things, but crying for no apparent reason wasn't one of them. "Virge, please look at me," he requested tenderly, coming closer.

"I can't," he whimpered. His arms tensed along with the steps Roman took.

He frowned, not expecting this much resistance to comfort. "Why not?" He questioned. Was it this bad?

"Roman _please_ ," Virgil begged to be left alone in a way that said that it wasn't really what he wanted and that he was scared.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, Virge," he reminded carefully. He was met with silence. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Shaky sighing let him know that Virgil was debating it. He was reluctant— anxious— and Roman was okay with that. He didn't mind waiting for him to open up, regardless of whatever problem or nightmare plagued him. But when Virgil turned around, all current thoughts scrambled into a mess and crashed through a window. Roman could almost hear the sound of glass.

His eyes were bloodshot from tears, mouth parted slightly to reveal fangs. "I can't get them to go back in," he sobbed. His voice was filled with layered panic.

Roman gawked. This had to be a dream... this couldn't be real, could it? They weren't real. **_Vampires weren't real._**

His heart pounded, but he tried to keep control. He cared for Virgil too much to reject him without at least an explanation first. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked bravely. Any normal person would have run.

Virgil's dark, soft eyes that had the ability to melt anyone, went wide with surprise. A few more tears dripped down his cheeks as he laughed in disbelief. He looked down. "I don't want to hurt you," he stated with a sense of anguish.

Roman took that as it meant Virgil needed to eat. "O-oh. When's the last time you ate?" He swallowed. It didn't seem like Virgil could hurt anyone. Maybe that's why he was so scrawny...

"I- I don't know. Logan hasn't been able to get me any— um... blood from the hospital lately," he confessed.

That probably hurt worse than if Virgil had confessed to hurting people. The fact that he didn't, and was starving himself just because he didn't want to cause anyone harm, made Roman sympathetic. He knew what he had to do.

The whole vampire thing explained a lot, actually. How he never saw him eat, his fair skin, and the nervous look he got so often for a multitude of odd reasons. Roman wasn't mad or scared... Virgil didn't ask for this life— didn't want to have to stay secret. So there was no reason for things to change.

"Come on," he said, grabbing his hand and leading him back to the bedroom.

He seemed confused and fearful, but Roman ignored it. He would explain in a moment. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Virgil beside him and holding out his wrist. The vampire looked at it in shock, "Y-you're not freaked out?"

Roman shook his head, smiling a little. Even if he was a vampire, he wasn't any different from the shy, cute boy he'd fallen for. "Are you sure?" Virgil stressed.

Roman couldn't imagine how it must feel to not eat as a vampire. Was it just regular hunger, or was it different? "Yes," he answered firmly. It didn't matter what he was, he loved Virgil and he refused to let him starve himself.

Virgil gingerly wrapped his hands around the bottom of his forearm, glancing at him before biting. Roman tried not to gasp as his teeth sunk into his arm and his tongue pressed warmly against his skin. It stung a little at first, pain lessening to a dull throb the longer Virgil desperately sucked at his arm. He was gentle about it, but from his body language, Roman could tell he was ravenous.

His feet rested on the bed now, legs in an upside-down V-formation, and his back was hunched. Roman couldn't help but smile at him: the small, timid vampire trying his best to be gentle while also draining his blood. He'd have to ask if the blood went through the fangs, or if they were to just help create the wound. Gradually he felt the fangs recede until all that was left was Virgil's regular mouth. He released slowly, making sure blood didn't drip anywhere.

"Do you have bandages?" Virgil asked, refusing to look at him out of sheer embarrassment. His lips were a darker red than usual, the only sign of what he'd just done.

The air stung the open puncture wounds. He nodded with a hiss, putting his other hand under the leaking arm, taking the job over from Virgil. "Better?" He inquired.

He nodded strongly, swallowing. "Thank you," he replied. He looked at Roman in awe, as if he were the most charitable person to walk the earth.

He simply nodded, getting up to bandage his arm. It didn't take long, and soon enough he was back in bed with Virgil, mumbling sleepy questions about being a vampire that made his boyfriend roll his eyes with a smile. Later he'd look up how much blood loss was unhealthy, and how long it took to replenish it. He'd make sure Virgil was never hungry again. 


End file.
